


ABC Should Be Easy

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in the middle is fun unless it's in the middle of a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ABC Should Be Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Title: ABC Should Be Easy  
> Pairing: Abby/Becker/Connor  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Being in the middle is fun unless it's in the middle of a fight.  
> Notes: Written for slashthedrabble where the prompt was fight as part of Past Prompts Revisited.  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Ordinarily Becker would be content lying between his two lovers. As the newest addition to their relationship, Abby and Connor often let him sleep in the middle. Today though they'd fought and Becker was staring up at the ceiling unable to sleep. If he rolled onto his side he'd be turning his back on one of them. He was used to hostile conditions but the atmosphere had been toxic all evening. They'd been shouting at one another when he arrived home and since then hadn't spoken to one another. They'd refused his peacemaking attempts. Abby took her book from her locker and turned on the lamp.

"Some of us are trying to sleep, Abby."

"Well you mustn't be trying very hard, Connor."

Becker pushed back the covers and climbed over Connor. He took his sleeping bag from the top of the wardrobe. "I'm sleeping on the sofa. You need to fix this."

It was quiet as Becker settled on the much too small sofa. They must still be ignoring one another. He heard the handle of the door squeak a moment later and Connor came in. He perched on the edge of the couch.

"There's barely enough room for me, Connor."

"I'm sorry, Becks. You shouldn't have to sleep here."

"I couldn't sleep in there. I love you both but I'm bad enough at making it work with one person, let alone two. I thought leaving you alone might help. You worked before I came along."

Connor leaned over and kissed him. He cupped Becker's face gently. "It's really not you. I promise. You made what was good even better. We love you."

"I can't take sides."

"Staying neutral is wise. Abby and I will work things out. She can sulk for days."

"Thanks for that, Connor. You see what I have to put up with?"

Connor turned to see Abby in the doorway. "You didn't hear the whole sentence. You can sulk for days and I can be really stubborn."

Abby crossed the room and crouched down beside the sofa. "I heard most of what he said, Becks. This fight isn't because of you. I'm going to take our boyfriend back to the bedroom and talk things through." She kissed him on the forehead and then led Connor away. Becker was relieved by both their reassurances that he was very much wanted.

In the morning Abby woke him. She and Connor had made a fry-up. There was a pot of tea and a plate of toast in the middle of the table. They worked easily together plating everything up and as Becker sipped his tea Abby kissed Connor quickly. They were obviously on speaking terms again. He and Connor cleaned up after breakfast and he got another apology.

"If it happens again I'm kicking you two out. The sofa's terrible."

Connor laughed. It sounded wonderful after the awful silence yesterday. They spent the rest of the day at home. It was mundane, drama free and exactly what Becker needed.


End file.
